vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Juni
Juni (ユーニ, Yūni) is a video game character from the Street Fighter fighting game series. She made her first debut, along with her partner Juli, in Street Fighter Alpha 3, where she was a brainwashed female assassin belonging to Bison's Elite Guard or "The Dolls". Her name is German for June. Description Juni is very similar in her build to Cammy. Her hair is long enough to just about cover her face, with her bangs often covering her eyes. She wears the Shadaloo Doll uniform, like Juli: a tight navy blue thong leotard with an open back, a small yellow tie attached to the front, a navy blue cap, navy blue tights, red gauntlets and black boots. On her left arm she wears a brown armband. History Backstory All of the Dolls were teenage girls of around 16 years old who were kidnapped by Shadaloo and brainwashed to be M. Bison's assassins and bodyguards. Cammy was a female clone of Bison, but was the same age and acted the same way as the others, though it was later revealed that she could control the Psycho Drive. The Dolls were completely loyal to Bison, and acted and talked like robots. They were high-ranking members in Shadaloo, only lower than Bison and the other Grand Masters: Balrog, Vega and Sagat. Originally, the Dolls could not live if Bison had died, as the brainwashing corrupted them so much they would have collapsed and died. Eventually, Cammy broke free from Bison's mind control (apparently with help from Dhalsim) and managed to do the same for the others. When Bison appeared, they collectively attacked him. During the attack, Bison informed Cammy that she was his clone, and that if he died, she and the other Dolls would die as well. Despite this, Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. Cammy led the Dolls out the Shadaloo base, but then fell unconscious along with the rest of them, rendering the Dolls in a state of amnesia. Cammy was later found by Vega and taken to the Delta Red H.Q. by him. Street Fighter Alpha 3 In the arcade version of Street Fighter Alpha 3, Juni and Juli are a pair of sub-bosses whom the player face prior to the final battle against M. Bison. The player faces Juni and Juli at the same time in a two-on-one fight similar to the Dramatic Battle mode in the original Street Fighter Alpha. The two characters are unlockable in the arcade version, but they have no storyline in the actual game. Design-wise, the characters are actually head-swaps of Cammy (who previously appeared in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold and X-Men vs. Street Fighter), with the explanation given that Cammy belongs to the same unit as Juni and Juli. However, the characters have their own special and super techniques. Juni's attacks in particular are mostly based upon Cammy's appearance in the Vs. series, including an aerial version of Spiral Arrow, and a version of push-blocking called "Psycho Shield". In the American instruction booklet for Alpha 3, Juni's Spiral Arrow and Cannon Spike were named (seemingly erroneously) as Psycho Crusher and Psycho Shot, respectively. Juni and Juli are the only members of Bison's Elite Guard (aside from Cammy) to appear as playable characters in-game. When Alpha 3 was ported to home consoles, the designers made Juni and Juli part of the default roster and gave both characters their individual storylines and endings, with Juni assigned to track down Ryu, and Juli assigned to track down Cammy. Super Street Fighter IV Juni makes an appearance in Cammy's SSFIV storyline, having been hospitalized after the encounter with Juri, and was being looked over by Cammy. When she wakes up (due to Cammy's pet cat jumping onto her), she is greeted by Cammy. It is presumed that Juni has amnesia as well, as Cammy comments (if she retained any memories, it would be her memory of Cammy). Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters